1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless earphone; in particular, to a wireless earphone with bidirectional reeling that is wirelessly connectable to an electronic device for sending and receiving sound signals to and from the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many people have at least one portable electronic device such as cell phone, laptop, hand held video game device, etc. People can use these devices anywhere anytime, whether to play games, listen to music or making a call. Most people use earphones when listening to music or making calls in order to avoid inconveniencing others. However the cables connecting the earphones to these devices are inconvenient to store, and the tugging involved can cause damages to the earphones or the devices.
Patent TW M256036 provides a wireless earphone which uses an ear loop to suspend the wireless earphone on the ear of the user. This design provides only a single earpiece to be applied on a single ear for listening, and the weight of the earpiece is supported by the single ear which can result in discomfort.
A conventional bidirectional reeling device as disclosed in Patent TW 1285184 uses a coil spring as a restoring force, and dual cables wound around the reel in opposite directions, as a method for convenient extracting and storage of the cables. A protruding part and a stopping element provide a fastening solution. Traditional fastening solutions for cables such as those shown in Publications TW 510356, M263681, M321426, and M324056 use ratchet, combination of toggle piece with track, and steel ball as fastening solution for the reel. However, if circuit boards and wires are to be installed in the above mentioned reels, rotation of some of the parts may cause tugging of cables and connection failures.
Therefore, the inventor believes the above mentioned structures can be improved upon, and through many years of experience, careful observation and research, combined with application of theory, has proposed the present disclosure which reasonably and effectively improves upon the above mentioned deficiencies.